pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon (Original Series)
Pokémon (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutaa in Japan), subdivided into Kanto and Johto, known in the dub as Pokémon the Series: The Beginning and Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver is the first and series of the Pokémon anime. This original series ran from April 1, 1997 to November 14, 2002 in Japan and from September 7, 1998 to October 25, 2003 in the United States. The series covers a rookie trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, who begins his journey as a trainer to become the most powerful Pokémon Master all of time. As Ash slept in on the day he was supposed to receive his starter Pokémon, he ended up getting a disobedient Pikachu. However, after Ash protected it from a flock of angry Spearow, Pikachu began to earn Ash's trust and became his close companion. Joining him on his journey is a Water-type specialist from Cerulean City, Misty and the Pewter City Gym Leader who wants to be a Pokémon Breeder, Brock. During the course of their journey, Brock and Misty act as Ash's mentors and guide him throughout the series. Following them are Team Rocket, a villainous group that becomes obsessed with stealing Ash's Pikachu. After Ash lost in the Kanto Pokémon League against one of his rivals, Ritchie, he was asked by Professor Oak to retrieve a mysterious Poké Ball, the GS Ball, so he could study it. In doing so, Ash traveled through the Orange Islands with Misty while Brock decided to stay with Professor Ivy for a while. They were soon accompanied by a Pokémon Watcher named Tracey Sketchit and soon after sailing through the islands with the help of a lost baby Lapras. This season ends with Ash managing to win the Orange League. Once Ash and his friends returned with the GS Ball, Professor Oak couldn't figure out how to open the ball. Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival, informs them of the Johto region where an old man named Kurt makes Poké Balls out of Apricorns. Professor Oak instructed Ash to take the Poké Ball to Kurt and in doing so compete in the Johto League. During his travels to Johto, Ash is accompanied once again by Brock and Misty, while Tracey decides to stay in Pallet Town and work as Professor Oak's assistant. Seasons *Pokémon: Indigo League (Season 1) *Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands (Season 2) *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (Season 3) *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (Season 4) *Pokémon: Master Quest (Season 5) Japan In the original Japanese version, the original series is also considered divided into these chapter segments as such, based on the leagues: * (IL001-IL082) *Pocket Monsters: Orange Islands Edition (OI001-OI036) *Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver Edition (JE001-JE158) According to the Amazon Prime Video episode list, Pocket Monsters and Orange Islands are the first part of the series, and Gold & Silver is the second part. Characters Main *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit Rivals *Gary Oak *Ritchie *Harrison Antagonists *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Giovanni **Cassidy **Butch **Dr. Namba **Professor Sebastian **Tyson Key Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Butterfree (released) *Ash's Pidgeot (released) *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Charizard *Ash's Squirtle *Ash's Kingler *Ash's Raticate (traded back) *Ash's Haunter (given away) *Ash's Primeape (given away) *Ash's Muk *Ash's Tauros (30x) *Ash's Lapras (released) *Ash's Snorlax *Ash's Heracross *Ash's Bayleef *Ash's Cyndaquil *Ash's Totodile *Ash's Noctowl *Ash's Beedrill (given away) *Ash's Seaking (released) *Ash's Phanpy *Ash's Larvitar (released) *Misty's Goldeen *Misty's Staryu *Misty's Starmie *Misty's Horsea *Misty's Psyduck *Misty's Togepi *Misty's Politoed *Misty's Seaking (released) *Misty's Corsola *Brock's Onix *Brock's Geodude *Brock's Vulpix (traveled for a while but given back to its trainer) *Brock's Crobat *Brock's Forretress *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Arbok *Jessie's Lickitung (gets accidentally traded away) *Jessie's Shellder (released) *Jessie's Wobbuffet *James' Weezing *James' Gyarados (gets released because of James' harsh treatment) *Growlie *James' Victreebel (gets traded away but later gets released) *Gary's Blastoise *Gary's Umbreon *Gary's Krabby *Gary's Nidoking *Gary's Nidoqueen *Gary's Arcanine *Gary's Doduo *Gary's Magmar *Gary's Scizor *Gary's Golem *Zippo *Sparky *Happy *Cruise *Harrison's Houndoom *Harrison's Blaziken *Harrison's Sneasel *Harrison's Miltank *Harrison's Kecleon *Harrison's Hypno *Harrison's Steelix Recurring Characters *Gym Leaders *Elite Four *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Todd Snap *Charles Goodshow *Professor Ivy *Professor Elm *Casey *Liza *Sakura Gags *Brock flirts with beautiful girls, along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. In embarrassment, Misty will drag Brock by his ear. *Whenever the Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James, and Meowth are beaten, they blast off into the sky with a star appearing as they fade from view. *Jigglypuff's song makes everyone sleep, and it draws on their faces in marker out of frustration. *In this season (and the rest of the seasons) an explanation of Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys is shown by a picture as to why there's so many identical female nurses and female police officers. Episodes Trivia * This is the only series based on two different generations of the core series Pokémon games, covering material from both the generation one and two games. * This series also introduces aspects of the most generations, with the entirety of the first two generations being covered, as well as a handful of Pokémon from Generation III being introduced. * This is the only series in which Ash doesn't have the same group of regular traveling companions for the entire series, with Tracey Sketchit replacing Brock during the Orange League. * This is the only series where a recurring Pokémon wasn't caught by a main character. Gallery Original series poster Amazon.jpg|Japanese poster ja:ポケットモンスター (1997-2002年のアニメ) Category:Anime Category:Series